Unfortunate Encounters
by Life's Shadows
Summary: In which Canada has a very unfortunate run-in with the vast majority of the Asian continent and East Europe. And why was Greece's cat laying in the middle of the hallway? T for very slight, almost non-existent adult themes. Better safe than sorry. :D


**This idea randomly popped into my head and demanded to be written, so here, have a one-shot!**

Canada was gathering his things after the meeting ended when he was shoved into the table by a hand slamming into his back.

"Hey Mattie! You wanna go have lunch with me?" America asked.

"Sure Alfred," he said, giving his brother a small smile. "I just need to grab the rest of my stuff first."

"Okay, meet me there then!" America said, running out of the room.

"Wait, Al—! Dang it." Canada slid the rest of his papers into his briefcase and shut it. He left it on his chair to fetch later and left the near-empty conference room. He saw America standing at the end of the long hallway talking to England and ran to catch up. He didn't notice one of Greece's cats laying in the hallway or a door opening ahead of him. He tripped over the unfortunate feline and stumbled into the group that emerged from the side room, sending all of them crashing to the ground with loud cries of surprise and pain.

"Ow…" Canada said. His knees had hit the ground hard but his face had landed on something soft. He realized suddenly what it was when there was a loud feminine shriek above his head. His hair was grabbed roughly and his head was yanked back so that he was sent stumbling in the other direction…

…where his face again came into contact with something soft, and…_boingy_. He flailed for a second in an effort to breathe before another shriek sounded above him and his head was shoved away. He went stumbling in the new direction before…

…falling into _yet another girl's chest_! Before he could move he was kicked in the stomach and his head was yanked away. At this rate he was going to lose all his hair. He fell farther this time, closer to the floor, and his face met something that was…

…_definitely and undeniably male_. He closed his eyes tightly and waited for the assault on his head, but it never came. Instead, the owner of the crotch he'd just fallen into took a small step back and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He blinked his eyes open and looked up into the face of…_Hong Kong_. Life hated him, didn't it?

"Mei, are you alright aru?" Canada turned to see China holding one shoulder of Taiwan while Japan held her other shoulder. The girl had a flustered expression, her arms crossed protectively across her chest. South Korea stood behind her, also looking concerned for her. Thailand and Vietnam were standing together nearby, Thailand's hand on Vietnam's shoulder as she glared at Canada.

"Sister, are you okay?" he heard from his other side. He turned to see and suddenly paled. Ukraine's arms were also crossed protectively over her chest while Russia stood nearby. Belarus stood on his other side while she glared at Canada, and the Baltics were cowering together behind Russia. Canada turned back when he heard a stream of angry Chinese.

"America! I can't believe you had the nerve to attack my sister and myself in such a perverted way!" Vietnam yelled at Canada, who flinched. Japan looked at him in confusion.

"Alfred-san?" he asked. Canada opened his mouth to respond but someone beat him to it.

"You're wrong," a monotone voice answered above him. Canada looked up to see Hong Kong holding out a hand to him. He gratefully took it and allowed the smaller male to pull him to his feet. "This is Canada, not America." Several of the nations looked confused for a moment, before comprehension dawned on Japan's face.

"Ah, gomen nasai, Kanata-san," he said, bowing his head.

"Ah, no, that's alright, I'm used to it," Canada said. He bowed deeply to Taiwan and Vietnam, his torso parallel to the ground. "I apologize for running into you, please, forgive my error." He remained in the position for several seconds, his eyes fixed on his shoes.

"That is alright," he heard in the soft voice of Taiwan. "You did not mean to do it; we understand that it was an accident." He straightened up with a smile.

"Thank you." He turned to face Ukraine. "I'm sorry for running into you Katyusha, can you forgive me?"

"Of course, Matvey, it was not your fault," she said. Russia nodded next to her.

"Good," Canada said, smiling. He turned to Hong Kong. "Hong, I want to apologize to you too—"

"That's enough," Hong Kong interrupted. "It was an accident. You don't need to apologize." He placed a hand on Canada's shoulder, and the blond smiled in relief. The other nations continued on their way to the cafeteria. "Would you like to join me for lunch, brother?"

"Well, I was supposed to have lunch with America, but he's probably forgotten me by now," Canada said. Hong Kong nodded.

"We shall go and see." The two turned and followed after the others. The Asian's hand slipped down the blond's arm to hold his hand. Canada looked down at him and then smiled. He tightened his hold on the other's hand and squeezed gently. Some nations often became frustrated by Hong Kong's constant lack of expression, but Canada didn't mind it. He knew it was the little things that counted.

**Haha, I fail at endings. It took me ten minutes to write the last paragraph alone. :A; Hopefully the different levels of formality Canada uses will be obvious. Also, Hong Kong calls him "brother" because of the time they spent belonging to England. I've had a minor obsession over HK lately, so i had to do something with him! I love him with all his stoic-ness! Now to look up more chibi!Canada fics. **


End file.
